


Now and Then

by CeleseSupremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Collaboration, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, wing man sapnap is best sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleseSupremacy/pseuds/CeleseSupremacy
Summary: “You called me at 7 in the morning,” I say chuckling lightly, “Thank you George by the way, but did you only call me to say happy birthday or are you going to confess your love for me?” I say sarcastically.I have been expecting him to laugh, call me an idiot at least, but he didn’t.“George?” I say with a flat voice, still groggy from just waking up.The line was silent for a few minutes before I heard some shuffling around. Before I knew it I had heard the call end.I laughed, though I couldn't ignore the small jab of sadness my chest felt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on Wattpad by @/RatslikeRats
> 
> Inspired by dream's recent song Roundtrip

I awoke with a slight jolt as I heard the alarm from my phone sitting on my nightstand. I force my tired eyes open as I lift my arm to the nightstand to retrieve my phone, the brightness of it on barely awake eyes brought me a small pain in my eyes. I slightly lifted my head up to see that I had a missed call from George. I decide to call back,

I have been meaning to call him, I thought to myself.

He answers almost immediately.

“Dreammmm,” he dragged the word, “Happy birthday!” 

I let out a slight chuckle. 

“You called me at 7 in the morning,” I say chuckling lightly, “Thank you George by the way, but did you only call me to say happy birthday or are you going to confess your love for me?” I say sarcastically.

I have been expecting him to laugh, call me an idiot at least, but he didn’t. 

“George?” I say with a flat voice, still groggy from just waking up.

The line was silent for a few minutes before I heard some shuffling around. Before I knew it I had heard the call end.

I laughed, though I couldn't ignore the small jab of sadness my chest felt.

About 20 minutes passed and I decided that it was time to check on Patches. I lazily got up stretching my unused muscles and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Immediately I’m greeted by Patches sitting neatly at my feet, her large green eyes staring at me fondly. 

“Good Morning Patches” I say with a soft tone, stretching my arm out to gently rub her chin as she purrs loudly.

Patches then pulls away and walks around my legs. I gently pick her up from the floor and walk her to the kitchen. I set her down on the floor and grab a small light blue party hat. I gently place it on her head to be met with no resistance from the calico. 

“Patches, are you hungry girl?” I say softly as I crouch down. Patches purring in the process.

I then walk towards the cabinet where I store her wet food. Opening the can I pour the food into her cat bowl. Patches trots over to her bowl and starts to eat.

I walked away from her and then headed back to my bedroom.I opened the door and walked to the monitors on my desk. I was planning to do a birthday stream with Sapnap at around this time so I turned my pc on and promptly hopped onto Discord. 

Opening the discord I dmed Sapnap, “Did you start the stream yet?”

“yeah I did, are you joining soon?” He texted backed 

“yeah let's hop in a call rn” he replied.

Soon after Sapnap and I hop onto a call. Sapnap screams “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!”

My ears shout in pain for a second at Sapnap’s shouting, his mic becoming slightly static, I don't let the pain affect me for too long though.

“THANK YOU!!” I yell back, though not with as much energy as him.

Hopefully he doesn't notice, I think though I quickly shoo the thought away before it could dampen my mood.

I decide to focus my attention over to the monitor on my left that has Sapnap’s chat opened. I read the chat and it was swarming with such upbeat comments, mainly saying hello or happy birthday to me.

I can't help but feel a warm feeling in my chest.

“So Dream and I have a special plan for today's stream,” Sapnap explains to chat, “We’re just doing a small Q&A and maybe play some minecraft later!” 

4 hours later. 

“Okay guys Dream and I are gonna be ending the stream, thanks for tuning in! I'll be raiding badboyhalo so make sure to check him out! Goodbye” Sapnap said to the people watching, “See y'all later byeee!” 

“Byeeee” I say, dragging my words. 

The stream was longer than i expected, I’ll probably take a nap when I end the Discord call

After a few silenced minutes Sapnap spoke up,“Hey dreamy boy, you there?”

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice.

“Yeah?” I replied

“I’m gonna get off now, I need to rest,” He responded, a slight chuckle grazing his tone.

“Yeah, same” I admitted, “I’ll probably fall asleep the moment I lay in my bed haha.”

Sapnap snickered a bit at my response before saying, “Okay Dream, goodbye!”

“See ya!” I said back.

“HAPPY BIRTHD-” He was cut off. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

I rise from my gaming chair and stretch my limbs. I tiredly walk to the bed and hide myself under the covers. My heavy eyelids close as I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my friend and I's first fic so if you have some genuine critique for us then please don't hesitate to say them. 
> 
> Our socials:
> 
> Writer: quackityyowo  
> TikTok: quackityyowo  
> Discord: tommyispoggers #9887
> 
> Editer/co-writer: CeleseSupremacy  
> TikTok: Hazel_is_a_gay  
> Discord: JustSuedAMountain #1521


End file.
